1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,977 discloses a male connector with a housing having opposite front and rear ends. A cavity extends through the housing and has an open portion at the front end. A male terminal fitting is inserted into the cavity from the rear end of the housing and has a tab that extends forward into the open portion. A front closure is mounted to the front of the housing and closes the region of the open portion of the cavity. The proximal portion of the tab disposed near the terminal fitting body is sandwiched in the thickness direction of the tab between the front closure and the inner surface of the open portion of the housing to prevent the tab from loosening in the thickness direction thereof.
A demand has existed in recent years to decrease the production cost by providing connectors with several types of terminal fittings having tabs different thickness. However, the above-described connector is constructed so that the tab is sandwiched in the thickness direction thereof between the front closure and the inner surface of the open portion of the cavity to prevent the tab from loosening in the thickness direction. Thus, several types of front closures are required according to the thickness of the tab, and the cost of producing the connector remains high.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. Therefore an object of the invention is to provide a connector for accommodating plural types of terminal fittings without altering a front closure thereof.